Tengge's Lesson In Lewdness: A Moe! Ninja Girls fanfiction
by LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: When Tengge Yomoda learns that her friend's Winter Break might be in danger, she offers to help pass his finals. But she is preparing to teach him more then just normal school subjects. Forget Math, Science, and History. What will happen when Tengge teaches him a lesson...in lewdness.


Huh, strange.

As I set foot in Mizaki school, I found myself feeling something that is never usually seen or heard of on any Monday morning: A faint ray of hope.

Winter Break was only a week away. Seven more days of school and then freedom for two and a half weeks! Akari was organizing a nice little holiday party at her house the day before break. Johnny had ordered a new anime for us to watch. Yamabuki's rock star friend, Sakamoto, was coming to town. Ricka had invited me to her dorm to play a demo of Sitar Legend 4.

For the first time, my Winter Break was going to be something other than just endless ninja training. And nothing was going to ruin it.

Students walked past me wearing santa hats. Holiday music played over the speakers. Tinsel and mistletoe were strung throughout the halls, thanks to the student council. As I walked past the office, I spotted a fully-decorated Christmas tree. The smell of baking cookies and hot chocolate floated down the hallway from the cafeteria.

The girls from the Ninja Seeking Club would probably all be in the cafeteria, trying to get some holiday sweets before they ran out. After all, the Cooking Club could only make so much, even if their funding was almost three times what the Ninja Seeking Club got. Akari and Myu were probably fighting with their bare hands for the cookies.

I laughed quietly to myself. I should probably go help but the bell was so close to ringing. There were only two more minutes until class started-

I cried out as I was suddenly blinded. Two hands had reached from behind me and covered my eyes. But before I could react, two very soft somethings pushed against my back. My breath caught in my throat and I forgot how to breathe properly. The mounds pushing on my back were so soft; like two big, warm pillows…

"Guess who?" said a sultry voice.

Upon recognizing the voice, I pulled myself away. The hands lifted off of my eyes. Finally able to see again, I swiveled around. "Good morning to you too, Tengge-san."

A tall girl stood in front of me with a sneaky smile on her face.

Tengge Yomoda was the oldest and most mature girl in the Ninja Seeking Club. She was very beautiful with long, flowing purple hair, tanned skin, and an aggressively flirtatious personality. But the real attraction was her bulging bosom. Her white shirt was tight, VERY tight, and her black uniform jacket was the only thing keeping her from an R rating. Her arms were crossed underneath her boobs, pushing them up suggestively.

Yes. Tengge was very sexy and she knew it. I focused on Tengge's eyes and held her gaze, not daring to look down. I wasn't going to be a hentai today. Even though Tengge was the only girl in the Ninja Seeking Club who liked it when I perved out on her, I was going to try and act civil.

Tengge noticed my chivalrous determination and uncrossed her arms. Her breasts bounced as they were let go but I kept my eyes firmly on her face.

"So…" Tengge said. "Are you ready for the finals?"

I smiled, glad for the change in subject. "The finals? Oh, yeah. Them... I've got them in the bag. Been studying all week."

Tengge folded her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Okay. Maybe not." I confessed. "But I've been paying attention and I think I'll do good on them."

"Oh dear." gasped Tengge.

"Don't worry. I've got this." I lifted my head up confidently. "It takes more then a couple of dumb tests to take me down."

"I believe you." Tengge said. "But if you need any help on the finals, meet me on the roof after school for a study session. I can teach you everything you need to pass every final. You only have to-" The bell suddenly started ringing. Students all around us picked up their speed, zooming to their respective classes.

Pushed and buffeted by the passing students, I put up my hands. "Tengge. Tengge! Relax. Thank you for the offer but I've got this. See you after school! Maybe we can do something fun!"

Unable to keep resisting the flow of students, I turned and fast-walked towards my class. Enju, Akari, Ricka, Nanao, and Yamabuki would all be waiting for me by now. In truth, I had forgotten all about the finals until Tengge mentioned them. But I hadn't lied to her. I wasn't doing as well as Enju but I was confident that I knew enough to pass my finals.

Everything was just fine.

* * *

"Everything is not fine. Everything is not fine." I repeated over and over as I rushed to the roof. The second that school ended, I had run all the way here. Hopefully Tengge was still going to be waiting for me. If she had actually listened to me and left to do something else I would be so screwed.

The doors flew open and I burst onto the roof, looking from side to side. Where was she? There! Tengge was to my right, sitting on a bench!

"Tengge! Tengge!" I ran over to her, jumping up and down. She looked up from her school work and stifled a giggle as she noticed my ruffled appearance.

"What happened-" Tengge started to ask.

"You were right! I had no idea what I was doing! Oh, it was terrible!" I interrupted. "We took a pre-test for all the subjects and I got a zero! A zero! I got every question wrong! It was so embarrassing! Even Ricka got a 65%. And the teacher says that if I don't pass the Winter finals then I'll have to take special classes that will be just like normal classes only during the break! I won't be able to play the new Sitar Legend with Ricka or meet Sakamoto or go to Akari's party- You've got to help me!"

"Calm down." Tengge closed her folder and patted the bench. I sat down next to her and slung my backpack off my shoulders. "What subject do you need help in? Math? Science? History?"

"Yes!" I took out a copy of my pre-test and handed it to her.

Tengge's face turned serious. "Oh my. Oh…" She scrutinized my answers closely and then looked back at me. My heart fell down into my stomach with a splash. That look could not mean anything good.

I moaned in despair and rubbed my eyes. Of course! Monday gave me hope only to take it away! And now my Winter Break was going to be nothing but boring classes and long retests!

Tengge reached over and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry. I've seen worse." she reassured me. I uncovered my eyes and gave Tengge a disbelieving stare. She sighed. "Okay. It's pretty bad but it's nothing that can't be fixed. If we focus on the biggest sections of the test and I share some test secrets with you, you'll be just fine."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

"I will need you to do something for me though." Tengge added.

"Yes." I said automatically.

Tengge frowned, confused. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"Tengge. I trust you not to make me do something that will put myself in danger. Just like I'm trusting you to save me from a Winter Break of neverending testing." I smiled. Then I cocked my head, realizing just how much of my future laid in Tengge's soft hands. "Actually, that's a lot of trust. What exactly do you want in return..." Tengge shushed me and snatched away my backpack.

"Don't worry about a thing! Your big sis Tengge is here to help." said Tengge, pulling out my books. She slid my math book onto my lap and flipped it open. "Now, the first thing you need to know is…"

* * *

Confession time: It was a rough first hour. Sitting still was pure torture. There was a dark time about five minutes in where I tried to leave and Tengge had to put me in a headlock and force me to read. It was a living hell for me at first but soon I started paying attention to what I was supposed to.

Three hours later, I actually felt smarter. Most of the things I didn't understand at first glance were actually things I'd forgotten. Halfway through Tengge's explanations, I was able to remember the rest of the information and repeat it back to her.

The only subject that I actually had any real trouble in was history but that was only because I hadn't actually read any of the material in the first place. The last part of our study session was just us reading from my history book. At one point, it actually stopped being work and became...fun.

"...and that's how the Ancient Egyptians made the pyramids." read Tengge. We didn't need to read so far ahead but we were having too much of a good time. Besides, history was much more interesting when I didn't have to listen to it in class.

"It's kind of hard to believe that people could build something so big without modern equipment." I remarked.

"And most times they were only built to house a dead Pharaoh and his treasure." Tengge closed the book. "And...we're finished."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You're all caught up." said Tengge. She handed me my history book. "That's everything you need to know for your finals."

"Huh." I glanced down at my book and chuckled nervously. "Huh! That… that's great! Is that really all I need to know?"

"Yes." nodded Tengge. "That's everything."

I let out a sigh of relief. Hope started to pump through me and I grinned like an idiot. I was so distracted by my sudden happiness that I missed my backpack twice as I tried to put away my history book.

After my schoolwork was put away, I stood up. Visions of my exciting Winter Break started to dance in my head. Akari's holiday party was going to be a great start. The entire Ninja Seeking Club would under the same roof for the first time in awhile. It had been a long time since we had all spent quality time together. A nice Winter night with Akari's mother's amazing cooking, surrounded by good friends…nice and relaxing. I could almost not resent that I wasn't allowed to stay for the sleepover

Then, after that, I'd be able to actually meet THE Ju Sakamoto. Her songs were so good! I had only discovered her about two months prior and I was hooked! I couldn't believe Yamabuki was actually going to introduce us.

And then the piece de le resistance: Ricka had invited me to her dorm to play Sitar Legend 4! I never got to go to Ricka's dorm at all. That was rare enough. But Sitar Legend 4 was supposed to be the first in a new generation of games. Only one hundred people were lucky enough to have gotten the codes. And Ricka had not been one of them. She'd kinda...stolen them. Normally I'd be horrified at Ricka dropkicking someone and stealing their Comic-Con bag but just this once I was willing to make an exception.

And to think I had almost lost all of that to long, dreary retests…

Trying hard to contain myself, I spun back to look at my purple-haired savior. Tengge was still sitting on the bench with a wide smile spread across her face. But it wasn't her usual sexy smirk. Instead, it was a pure smile, full of pride. She had just been able to teach a hopeless student five months of material in the span of one afternoon. Tengge had a good reason to be proud.

I bounced on the balls of my feet. I knew the logical thing to do would be to give Tengge a 'thank you' but I couldn't find the words for an appropriate sentence. She deserved more than just a lame thank you. But what could I say?

A crazy thought flashed through my mind. My heart beat drowned out whatever my self-control had to say.

Barely believing what I was doing, I reached for Tengge's shoulders. Her proud smile faded away, replaced by curiosity and a little fear. Our eyes met. For a moment I just breathed, gathering my courage. Then I leaned down and kissed Tengge on the cheek. I felt her twitch in surprise. Keeping my eyes shut tight, I held the kiss for five long seconds. I could feel Tengge's skin heating up against my lips.

Self-awareness started to come back to me. My heartbeat started to pound and force itself into my throat. What had I just done?

I pulled away, fully expecting to be given a slap.

But Tengge didn't move. Her fingers caressed where I had kissed her. Her mouth was open in a half-smile. I expected her to say something but she just sat there. The sun started to set, sending bright colors across the roof. The scene was bathed in an orange glow.

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. I had just invaded her personal space and did something that went beyond the bounds of friendship. Even though she was always suggestive around me, I had never been very suggestive back to her. This was a first. What was I going to do?

I decided to try and explain. Badly. "Tengge. I'm sorry. It's just I was so happy. Well, sort of. Actually, I was a little scared. And excited- Wait no. I just. Tengge. I like you...a lot. What am I saying? What I'm trying to say is... Please, don't be mad at me."

Tengge smiled as I fumbled over my words. "I'm not mad at you. I just never expected you to do something so bold."

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong." said Tengge. "But you still need to do my favor."

"Oh yes." I was glad she reminded me because I had forgotten all about my promise. Two hours of hardcore studying does that. "What was your favor again?"

"Don't worry. It's easy." said Tengge. "Now come here." I obeyed Tengge and sat back down on the bench.

"Now…" Tengge reached over and put two fingers on my chest. I laughed nervously as she made them 'walk' up to my shoulder. "Take off your clothes."

"Eh?" I asked.

Tengge smiled and poked me. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

"Haha. You're completely serious." I sighed. "Listen... Tengge. Stripping and doing lewd things on our school's roof... As students we shouldn't romanticise about such things. It's not proper."

Tengge laughed. "What?"

"Forget I said that." I cringed. That sounded way better in the cliche visual novel I read it in. My eyes flicked downward, glancing at Tengge's big boobs. "Honestly, it's not that I don't want to...It's just if anything comes up here and sees me naked, I'll have to commit harakiri."

Tengge laughed again. "What?"

"Well, it's either that or die a slow death of embarrassment." I explained.

"No one's going to come up here," said Tengge. "It's been three hours and it's almost dark. Everyone's gone home."

"Fair point." I started to fidget. Tengge was right. The only thing standing in the way of us doing anything lewd was me. I was too nervous. Desperate to stall, I asked. "Why am I stripping for you anyway? Are you gonna try and paint me or something?"

"Actually…" Tengge cleared her throat. "The Head of the Student Council informed me that I need to take one more class in order to qualify as a member of student council. So I chose something easy."

Everything clicked into place. I sighed. "I think I know what class you chose."

"I chose Sexual Education," said Tengge.

"I knew it." I said. "Okay. Everything's making sense now. But why do I have to strip?"

"I want to pass my test with a 100%. I already know everything about a woman's body. What better way to learn about a man's then through hands-on experience." said Tengge. Her familiar smirk slunk across her face. Her hands slowly rubbed together.

"I'm still not sure about this." I groaned. We weren't near the edge but the roof was still pretty open. There was almost no place to hide if someone came up here… Besides, the idea of being examined like a lab rat made me feel uncomfortable. Actually, it made me feel really uncomfortable.

"So you're going back on your word." Tengge started to sniffle. Her eyes shimmered and suddenly they were all watery. "After I just helped you…How could you? How could you be so mean?"

I winced a little. "Well, when I agreed to do a favor for you I didn't think it would involve public nudity on the school roof." Tengge didn't answer. Instead, she turned away from me and started to cry. Her sobs tugged at my heartstrings, making me feel cruel.

"I'm sorry." I gritted my teeth and started to walk away. Tengge's hopeless sobs assaulted my eyes and I started reassuring myself. Those weren't real tears. They were much too sudden. I wasn't going to fall for it. I could take a girl crying. Couldn't I? I mean, it was either hurt Tengge's feelings, theoretically, or risk being seen naked in public. At school.

I knew what option I was choosing. I was walking away for a very good reason, leaving a crying heart-broken Tengge to suffer alone by herself. No no no. Not heart-broken. She wasn't heart-broken. She was faking. She had to be.

I was walking away. I was going home. I-

I turned around and walked back to Tengge. She peeked at me through her fingers as I came back.

"Fine." I growled, dumping my backpack onto the floor. "I'll do it."

Tengge took her hands off her face and blinked. There wasn't a single tear on her face. I rolled my eyes, realizing I was right all along. But it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

I took a deep breath and started to strip. First, I kicked off my shoes. My socks went next, followed by my shirt.

I hesitated a little as I reached to pull my pants down. This was the point of no return. Me being shirtless could be explained. Me being shoeless and sockless could also be explained. Taking my pants off suggested something far more...sinister, as Enju would put it.

But something in Tengge's eyes made my heart beat like a drum. I had never been one for exhibitionism but something about exposing myself to Tengge made me feel...alive. I was terrified of discovery but that fear only fed the thrill inside. My rational mind was soon strangled by my pounding heart and my pants were discarded on the bench next to Tengge.

Finally, all that was left of my clothing were my boxers. I carefully reached down and pulled them down, drawing out the time. Tengge's mouth parted slightly as she spotted my private area. I slipped one leg up and out of my boxers. Then came the other leg. The boxers were soon just a clump of gray cloth sitting on the ground next to me.

And, just like that, I stood naked on the roof of Mizaki School.

The terrible shock pulsed in my chest for the first few seconds. All of my normal thoughts shouted at me to put my clothes back on. But I waited them out, suspending the overwhelming presence that was my common sense. I fought the urge to cover myself with my hands. Instead, I pushed my chest out. My arms stayed at my sides, forcibly held still.

Suddenly feeling alone, I looked to Tengge. She was staring at me, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. The fading sunlight warmed my bare back.

"Hi." I said, trying to break the ice.

"Hi." said Tengge, still looking shocked.

I smiled shakily. A gust of cold wind blew across the roof, erasing any warmth from the sunset. Without my pants or boxers, my dick was hit directly with a sudden cold. I pressed my legs together, trying to preserve a little warmth.

Tengge closed her mouth and smiled kindly. "You look cold. Come here and sit down."

"Thanks." I shivered and joined Tengge on the bench again. The wood was still cold but at least it offered me a little protection from the wind. I could still feel Tengge staring at me intensely. Her eyes felt like little spotlights but I made no move to cover myself as she looked me up and down.

Another horrible thought entered my head. My dick and balls were going to be all shriveled and shrunken in the cold. This was the first time she was seeing them and they were going to look pathetic! How humiliating!

I waited politely for Tengge to look me up and down, from head to toe. Her gaze lingered on my private parts and my face lit up with warmth. How long was she going to take? Was she judging me? What if she told everyone else in the Ninja Seeking Club I looked small? What if she told ANYONE about ANY of this?

For what felt like an eternity, I stuttered. "S-so...how l-long is your, uh, hands-on experience going to take?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tengge said, her eyes still on my private parts. "Just sit back. I'll try and made this interesting for you too." She stood up and crouched in front of me. Seeing my clenched legs, Tengge cleared her throat. I gulped and spread my legs. Tengge scooched herself between them. I could feel her body heat against my inner thighs.

"Hmm." Tengge breathed out, sending warm air onto my dick. "So the tubey thing is the penis and the sack under it contains the testicles. Interesting... They seem a little shriveled." My heart and self-confidence plummeted into an abyss with that sentence. Luckily, Tengge's next sentence helped. "Yes, the penis and the balls seem to be shrinking against the body. That's to be expected. They are known to do when it's cold. Perhaps touching them will help."

Tengge reached up and started to touch my balls. To contrast with the cold, her hand was warm and her fingers were soft. They traced up my legs and felt my sack, fondling the balls inside.

"So...men have two testicles. They're both inside this sack." said Tengge. She brought her face close to my balls, inspecting them closely. "These make sperm...which travels up the penis...and out of the body." Tengge lifted my penis up. Then she gulped and squeezed it ever so slightly. I moaned. Some of the cold haunting my groin went away. My balls relaxed as Tengge cupped them in her hand.

"Mhm. I see." nodded Tengge, noticing some of the changes. "When men are aroused, blood rushes to the penis and makes it erect. This makes it easier for it to go into a vagina." She wrapped her hand all the way around my dick and started to squeeze gently. Despite the cold, I started to get hard. Tengge quietly moved her grip up and down, stroking and squeezing, making my dick grow until it was almost poking her nose.

Tengge smiled as my erection twitched in front of her face. "Now that's more like it." She cleared her throat and continued her inspection. "An erection is a sign of sexual pleasure and stays firm until the penis is stimulated enough to release sperm in an ejaculation." I moaned as pumped my dick once.

"The shaft is the longest part of the penis. And at the end of the penis shaft is the glans. Also known as the head." Her fingers stroked everything she described. "And the hole in the middle of the glans is the urethra. It's where sperm comes out. Wait…" One of her fingers dabbed at the hole, discovering a bead of clear liquid.

Tengge gasped. "This must be pre-cum." She stared at the clear liquid smeared on her finger. "Pre-cum, I mean, pre-seminal fluid. It's what comes out before sperm. It helps the sperm move around better when they go into a vagina."

She looked up at me and tilted her head. "Am I making you feel that good already?"

I moaned as her hands continued to touch me. "Yes."

Tengge looked back at my dick. She stuttered. "It- it's very warm to the touch. There's a smell too. More pre-cum seems to be coming out." She dabbed her finger onto my penis again. "I wonder how it tastes."

Oh my god. Was she going to do it? Not daring to question my luck, I closed my eyes and waited. Sure enough, something wet and sticky rubbed against the tip of my dick. The sensation of it was ticklish and the warmth made my dick twitch. I tensed as she briefly took me into her mouth. Aaah... Tengge sucked once and then I felt my dick meet the cool sunset air again.

The first sight I saw upon opening my eyes was Tengge licking her lips.

"Hmm. The taste is hard to describe. A little salty. And it's warm. I could feel it throbbing." Tengge pressed her lips together. She silently considered. Her fingers pumped me softly. "Now...I want to taste your cum."

I started to breathe really hard. Oh, it felt so good when Tengge sucked on my dick. And now she wanted me to cum too. This was great. And her mouth had felt so amazing. I could hardly wait.

But instead of putting me in her mouth again, Tengge unbuttoned her school shirt. I stopped blinking, not wanting to miss a single second. My mouth fell open as her huge boobs peeked out from her uniform. I had always admired them through her shirt and sometimes got to feel them but I'd never seen them in all their naked glory. Now there they were... Tengge's boobs bounced as they were freed from her bra. They were so perfect and smooth, plump and bouncy. And they were so big! I imagined burying my face into them and almost drooled.

As if she read my mind, Tengge grabbed her boobs and pushed them both together. The sight made me get even harder. Now my erection was almost painful.

"Now spread your legs and close your eyes." winked Tengge. "And you will get a big surprise."

I did as she said. My eyelids closed and I saw nothing. My ears perked up, trying to pick up some sound or clue of what Tengge was about to do. I had an idea of what was about to happen but I could always be wrong-

I gasped. Something warm and soft was touching my dick. Yes, my tip was pressing into something. Soon the feeling was surrounding it, burying my dick in a heavenly warmth. It sank deeper and deeper until the warmth was pushing all around me.

There was something familiar about this feeling.

"Open up." said Tengge's voice. I opened my eyes.

Tengge was smiling up at me seductively. I smiled back, feasting my eyes on her perfect boobs. Then my eyes moved down to my crotch and saw...I gasped. My dick was being squished between Tengge's huge breasts. The heavenly warmth had been her boobs. Her big, soft boobs…It was like a dream come true. I had fallen into them plenty of times by accident but now they were pressed around my dick, they were so much more erotic.

I squeaked something intelligible.

"What was that?" asked Tengge. As she leaned forward, my dick was wrapped even tighter in her warm embrace.

I repeated myself. "This...is the best day of my life. Oh my g..." I leaned back and moaned as Tengge began to move her breasts up and down my dick. It was so soft and warm. My lower body lit up with a fiery warmth. I no longer felt the cold.

"You like my boobs?" asked Tengge. "You like having your big dick in my boobs?" She moved her boobs all the way down my dick until I felt their firm weight resting on my hips. Then her tongue lashed out, touching the my tip. Now she was trying to tease me. It felt good but it came at the cost of her stopping her boob job.

That didn't stop me. Ignoring her teasing, I kept thrusting into Tengge's chest. I appreciated what Tengge was trying to do but this felt way better. Unable to control myself, I grabbed both of her huge round breasts and pressed them around tighter around my dick.

I was aware that I was acting like a horny dog but I couldn't stop.

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

Tengge's breath warmed my chest. Her breasts were so squishy and easy to fuck. I couldn't believe she was letting me do this… Why was she letting me do this?

Not stopping my mindless thrusting, I opened my eyes. Tengge's eyes were on my dick. It poked out of her cleavage each time I thrusted. She stared at it hungrily, as if it was the only thing in the world. Her mouth was open and her tongue was lolling out, ready to be filled with my cum...

The sight of her open mouth and wet tongue made me lose any hesitation. I stopped thinking about what I must have looked like to anyone watching. My fingers sunk into Tengge's soft boobs, wrapping really tightly around my pulsing shaft as I sped up my thrusting.

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

I started to fuck Tengge's perfect tits with reckless abandon. Tengge's gasps and quiet moans of 'yes' and I felt my tip push into something hot and wet when I thrusted especially deep. Yes! I scooted closer to Tengge. My balls pressed against her chest, smothering themselves in her warmth.

"Tengge." I moaned. "I'm gonna cum on your face. Okay?"

"Yes." gasped Tengge. She leaned down and pressed her lips onto my tip. Her sexy voice was muffled. "Cum all over me. I want to taste your cum."

"Yes. Yes! Yessss!" I thrusted into Tengge's boobs wildly. My tip pushed in her mouth and then...I came. I came as hard as I could. My balls contracted and released, emptying their hot load all over Tengge. I could hear Tengge's breathing hard as my sperm sprayed into her mouth. She suckled on my tip eagerly, sucking out every last drop.

My muscles relaxed and I leaned back on the bench. The wet noise of Tengge sucking eagerly on my dick made another spurt of cum shoot out of my tired shaft. My eyes half-opened. Tengge was staring up at me sexily. A sticky dribble of thick, white liquid ran down her chin, collecting in her cupped hands. She was holding an entire handful of my cum. I smiled lazily, proud of having cummed that much. I wondered what-

The door to the roof opened. We both turned around to see a short, pink-haired girl standing there.

"Hello." Tengge said.

"Oh god no." I said.

Completely horrified by the lewd scene before her, Myu Momochi covered her eyes and ran away crying. The slam of the rooftop door echoed in the cold air. The sun finally lowered behind the horizon. The warm reds and oranges of the sunset faded away. The rooftop lights flickered on, covering Tengge and I in a bright, white light.

All the satisfied calm from my orgasm vanished. What... What! What had just happened?!

"That was a surprise." said Tengge in a matter-of-fact voice. She stuck out her tongue and started to drink all of my semen cupped in her hand. Normally I would have found that incredibly sexy. But right now...

"That was a surprise." I agreed. I stood up. "Well. I'll just be jumping off the roof now."

"Wait wait wait. Stop! There's no need for that." Tengge grabbed my dick, preventing me from moving away.

"You're right." I nodded. "I should just use the Kamuy."

"No harakiri." said Tengge, giving my dick a light tug. "Listen. I'll talk to Myu. I'm sure we can come to an understanding. Don't move. Okay?"

"Can I put my clothes back on?" I asked, gesturing to my nude body.

"No." Tengge let go of my dick. "Now, I'm off to catch our little kohai. If my booby trap worked then she should be caught in the net I put in the staircase."

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in. Oh my god. That meant that Myu couldn't run straight to the others. We could still keep this secret!

"You thought of everything! Tengge, I love you!" I hugged Tengge tightly. She giggled a little as I buried my face into her chest. She smelled so good. Her boobs were so warm and soft. I could feel her heartbeat against my face. It felt so safe and wonderful in her boobs. I wanted to stay there forever...

"Hey. What are senpais for?" said Tengge, stroking my hair. She gently lifted my head out of her cleavage. "Now I'm going to bring Myu back up here. Then the three of us are going to have a nice, calm conversation about keeping secrets. We'll see where it goes from there. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." I nodded and sat down on the bench obediently. "Tengge. That was great. Like, really amazing. Can we do that again some time?"

"Why thank you." Tengge winked. Then she leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. I don't think we're finished here yet. I hope you don't mind someone watching us when you ram your big dick into my pussy."

Tengge ran her tongue across her palm one last time, licking up the rest of my cum. Then she turned and went to go free Myu from the net trap.


End file.
